Fogler
Foglers, foglings, or foglets '(Polish: ''Mglak) are magical beings said to have arrived during the Conjunction of the Spheres. They tend to be found mainly in swamps, forests, or in the mountains and lure their prey into traps using magic. They have glowing eyes and mouths, keen ears and long pointed fingers and feed on the bodies of their victims. '''Foglets can appear wherever thick fog arises: swamplands, mountain passes or the shores of rivers and lakes. If no fog is forthcoming, they can create or summon it themselves. By manipulating fog they can separate travelers from each other, hide trails and deafen noise. Like ghastly glowworms, their bodies emit a pale light they use to lure those lost in the fog towards the ravines, swamps or caves in which they make their lairs. When fighting foglets, a witcher must remain calm and keep his wits about him no matter what. Since foglets can take on immaterial form, a slight shimmer of air or a rustle in the grass might be the only clues a witcher has to their location. Casting the Aard Sign at these beings will cause them to become tangible, giving purchase to blades and other weapons.Announcement of this creature by CD Projekt RED on 17th October 2014 at thewitcher.com Bestiary entry : If night ever catches you in the swamps, stay put and wait for dawn, even if it means standing waist-deep in water with leeches crawling down your trousers. Most important of all, if you see a light in the fog, never, and I mean never, go towards it. – Johannes Strudd, guide : Fog is the traveler's foe. In the forest, it can make one lose one's way, at sea, it can send one sailing into the rocks. Yet such dangers are nothing compared to the monsters known as foglets which sometimes lurk within it. These creatures have powerful arms and claws like Zerrikanian kinjals, yet what makes them truly dangerous is their mastery of deception, beguilement and disorientation. Many times they need not attack at all, instead simply driving their prey to madness or into boggy marshlands, after which they wait patiently for it to drown in the muddy waters. Combat tactics Rapidly thickening fog tends to be a sign that foglets are close. Prepare Quen if the fog is accompanied by snarling. Note that without the use of any signs or bombs, when a foglet is invisible one can't harm them at all, so make good use of Moon Dust, Yrden, and Aard to force their corporeal form to appear and do damage to them. Also note that while they're invisible, paying attention to the more glowing part of the fog will indicate where they are so you can prepare for their attack. It is possible to counterattack a foglet as they materialize to attack, a good way to begin your offense. Foglets can also create illusions of themselves that can cause physical harm, while the real foglet stalks the area. Damaging the illusions disrupts them, and can reveal the foglet's location. Associated quests * Contract: Swamp Thing * The Isle of Mists * The Final Trial (optional) * Echoes of the Past Gallery Tw3 cardart monsters foglet.png|Gwent card art Gwent cardart monsters foglet.jpg|Gwent standalone card art Gwent cardart monsters ancient foglet.jpg|Ancient foglet Tw3 marcin klicki foglet pose1.jpg|Modeling 1 Tw3 marcin klicki foglet pose2.jpg|Modeling 2 Tw3 marcin klicki foglet3.jpg References External links * Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary ar:وحش الضباب de:Nebling fr:Brouillardier it:Nebbior pl:Mglak pt-br:Nevolosos ru:Туманник sv:Dimvätte uk:Мгляк